Rosanna
by Ravenclock
Summary: In which Bella Swan has twins, The Cullen's have their hands full, the La Push pack wolves are bewildered, The Volturi have no idea what their about to walk into and the balance of dark and light is not always the same as good v.s evil.
1. Chapter 1

"Twins! She's having twins!" The voice of Jacob Black cut through the stillness of the Cullen house.

"Yes Jake I'm having twins." Bella Swan or rather Bella Cullen, as she had just come back from her Honeymoon with her new husband, replied tiredly and shifted her enormous belly around to a more comfortable position.

"How did this happen!? When did this happen!?" The teenage wolf sounded close to hysteria. Not only was there one monster threatening Bella's life, but now two.

"Both of their hearts appear to have been beating in tandem so we didn't know there was a second until Edward heard her thoughts." Answered Dr. Cullen.

All three turned towards the new husband whose attention was currently on his wife's belly.

"She needs a name as well it seems." Came the soft, gentle voice of Esme Cullen.

"Well if one is going to be Renesmee will the other be Rosalice?" Emmett Cullen chuckled to himself from the far side of the couch where one beefy arm was wrapped around his mate Rosalie.

"Of course not." She gifted him with a mild glare.

"It does appear as though she doesn't wish to be called that either." Edward chuckled softly. "Although she does seem to enjoy the name Rose."

"Rose would be a nice name." Mused Bella, "But then we would end up confusing her with Rosalie."

"What if we gave her a different name with the word Rose in it?" Alice Cullen, the other sister, suggested softly.

All of the Cullen's descended into thought while Jacob sighed and gave himself over to their decisions.

"I know what we should call her." Jasper, the last of the family, spoke up.

Edward glanced up at his brother in thought and nodded. "I like it."

"Well don't keep us all waiting." Alice nudged her love.

"We should call her Rosanna."

The Cullen's all looked around at one another, nodding in confirmation. Even Jacob leaned back with a thoughtful look.

"Rosanna Alissa Cullen." Bella murmured with a glance at her two sisters in law who beamed back.

"Perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** So I had some extra time and inspiration so this second chapter came out. Don't expect fast updates all of the time though. My schedule and my Muse are both sporadic, procrastinating and lazy.

This probably won't be anything epic. It was just something that was going through my head so it is pretty much written that way.

 **Disclaimer** : I never remember these things until the second chapter for some reason. I do not own anything except for my little OC Rosanna.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Several weeks after the birth of Renesmee and Rosanna has found the Cullen family settling into a somewhat normal family routine. Although the physical and mental qualities of a vampire/human hybrid are scarcely known, the Twins seemed to be developing plenty of regular interests and their human side seems to balance well with their vampiric enhancement. For example, Renesmee is a beautiful blend of both her parents, long bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes with all of the magnificence of a vampire diluted and made soft by her human blood. She has the capability to project her thoughts towards others and break down their mental barriers. She also enjoys reading and music, spending her time playing the piano and listening to bedtime stories. Her sister Rosanna is very much a copy of her in appearance although it seemed to her family that this one projected a more mischievous aura to Renesmee's angelic one. Rosanna is a powerful empath and more private than her sister so she often manipulates her father into feeling ashamed or uncaring about looking into her thoughts, much to his annoyance. Rosanna also enjoys reading, a lot more than her sister. Her subject material ranges from fantasy to sci fi to actual science to history and so on. She has a passion for dance, ballet in particular and loves to play the flute or trumpet. While Renesmee is friendly and warm, Rosanna is more flighty and distant. You will often find the child out of doors, practicing her dance or curled up in silence next to her Grandfather Carlisle or her favorite Uncle Jasper. Renesmee often spends her time with Jacob Black, competing in Hunting or just hanging out. Rosanna keeps away from Jacob because she thinks he smells bad and prefers to hunt with Emmett and Jasper who often catch far bigger prey than either her Sister or her pet dog. The twins do love each other and when not busy with their respective favorite pastimes, they can be seen just sitting together and talking about their day or what they would enjoy doing tomorrow. The twins also enjoy visits to Grandpa Charlie who dotes on them like Grandpa Carlisle in his own gruffer way.

It is with all of these things in mind that Bella and Jacob take the twins to a clearing one day, to see their first snowfall. Rosanna was building a large snowman that was beginning to resemble her Dad while Bella and Jacob watched Renesmee catch snowflakes. A sudden intake of breath from her mother had Rosanna turning to see what had caught her attention. Her eyesight wasn't as good as her full Vampire Mother but Rosanna could feel the emotion radiating from the figure. Disgust, anger, and horror were the most prevalent and Rosanna was nearly knocked off of her feet by the intensity of it.

"Irina!" Bella called, waving her hand to the other. No reply was forthcoming and Rosanna watched her Mother's eyes move to the right and beyond and assumed that this 'Irina' had left.

Rosanna placed the finishing touches on her snowman while her Mother gathered up Renesmee in her arms before she was scooped up as well and they were headed home with Jacob, in his wolf form, running right beside them.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"She must have thought Renesmee was an immortal child." Carlisle stated to the room at large. The whole family was seated in the Library listening to the Doctor's explanation for Irina's behavior. Renesmee and Rosanna were in a corner holding hands while they watched the adults converse with identical, wide brown eyes.

"But the twins aren't immortal children, they grow every day." Their Mother stated as if the explanation to Carlisle would somehow reach the other as well.

The twins looked at each other and Rosanna listened to her sister projecting her worried thoughts.

"Don't be scared." She squeezed Renesmee's hand reassuringly. "Momma and Daddy will make everything better." For good measure the little girl sent her sister soothing emotions.

As it turned out, _better_ was having the Cullen family split into groups and call on their friends to bear witness to the children's mortality since, according to Aunt Alice, something called the Volturi was going to come for them. Rosanna wasn't sure what the fuss was about since she had read about Volturi and they were just carrion birds that fed off of the dead bodies of other animals. She told her Grandpa Carlisle this and asked him why they couldn't just hunt the birds like they did other animals. His response was to double over in laughter that shook him from head to toe before bending down to her level and explaining that, while a _vulture_ wouldn't be so difficult to take down, the _Volturi_ were quite different. He ended with a reassurance that everything would be fine and sent her off to Lunch with her sister.

That evening, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left.


	3. Chapter 3

Having vampires around wasn't a new or unique experience for Rosanna. After all, most of her family consisted of them. But these vampires were different. They didn't feed the same way she and her family did. If they needed blood, they took it from a human. Rosanna was intrigued by this notion, her family never mentioned this alternative before and she was surprised at the fact that it was the norm in the Vampire World whilst her family's diet was considered unusual. 'Vegetarians' was an expression thrown around a lot and by the looks of it only one other coven actually took their food the same way. Rosanna wondered what it was like to drink from a human. If it was natural, then why didn't the Cullen's do it too? Perhaps it was simply a lifestyle preference, the same as a human vegetarian but Rosanna couldn't help but feel like it was more when she asked her Dad to explain it to her. He was quite passionate, she could feel the emotion radiating off of him in waves and it seemed as though her Dad clung to this feeling as often as he could whenever the topic of their diet came up.

Another point of interest was the La Push werewolf packs. Rosanna made a strict point to never eavesdrop on adult conversations. It was terribly impolite and the little girl prided herself on her manners. However, it simply couldn't be counted as her fault if the adults insisted on talking about these things whilst she was in the same room as they. If the conversation was meant to be private, Rosanna was sure she would be removed and told to go play. This phrase frustrated her. 'Go Play.' She may only be a month old but she was no baby! Rosanna was perfectly capable of understanding such complex topics like the multitude of vampires triggering the wolf transformations. Not that she understood why it mattered so much. She had seen her sister's dog, Jacob, coming back to the house after a full day of training the new pups to control themselves. Sometimes he had lines of exhaustion on his youthful face. Rosanna supposed that training dogs did take up a lot of one's energy. Her Guide to Training Dogs was very informative on that point though when she brought up the subject with Jacob he gave her a funny look, brushed her off and told her it was 'Not the Same.'

When two new vampires showed up, Rosanna was excited. These vampires looked strange. Their skin appeared papery, their eyes were covered in milky-white film and they seemed to float when they walked. None of these characteristics appeared to hinder them in any way and the two seemed just as fast and strong, if not more so, than the rest. They could be quite obnoxious though, with their lust for revenge against these Volturi that made deep emotions flow from their beings and into her skin. Dark emotions tinged with centuries of bitter hate. It made the little girl shiver and shudder at the same time.

Rosanna would have to say that Garrett was her favorite. His easy-going nature and weird sense of humor made him pleasant to be around. He was one of the only ones here that didn't have an intimidating or dark aura and ever since the adults came back from helping Momma exercise her gift, she felt the most powerful emotion she had ever experienced wash over her and send tingles through her skin. It was most potent when he looked over at one of her new Aunts from the Denali Coven, Tanya, and the little girl basked in it every time they were near.

These Volturi that made her family, and the rest of the vampire's so anxious, intrigued her greatly. What kind of power did they have to have that could withstand Momma, Dad, Grandpa Carlisle, and even Uncle Emmett? Whatever it was, it sent a chill rolling down her little spine whenever she thought about it. Would the Volturi be like the Romanians who pretty much radiated the echoes of the power they held in the past and desire to squish her and her family like insignificant little bugs? Rosanna simply would not let them. She would not let any harm come especially to Renesmee. Her sister was so innocent, more so than Rosanna though she couldn't understand why since they were practically the same in age and most especially appearance. She would protect them though. She would stand in front of all of the Volturi and make them go away with every ounce of power she could muster. Momma wasn't the only one training.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** R

"It's creepy." Jacob Black said to the gathering at large. Everyone was sat in the Cullen's Library, barring the Twins who had been put down for a brief nap.

"Jake, don't be so judgmental." Bella pleaded to her best friend. "It isn't that bad."

"It is what it is. Rosanna is weird, she sits up on the rooftop all day like a little gargoyle and watches everyone come and go. You can't hear her breath or anything." Jacob said.

"Careful Mutt, that's my daughter you're talking about." Edward growled in annoyance. Before Jacob could retort, Garrett spoke up.

"She does seem like a strange one though. I've never seen anyone read so fast, she has probably gone through half of this library by now." He said, only exaggerating a little. Then as an afterthought, "Not that I've seen many less than a year old who could read…"

"She is quite intelligent." Carlisle smiled proudly to the room. "She is fascinated by my Medical Profession although she seems to only have a knack for jargon rather than the actual practice." He grimaced at a memory and Edward mimicked him sympathetically.

"I bet that was hard to wash out of your coat." He said and Carlisle sighed.

"She also seems to have a habit of clinging to your leg Garrett." Benjamin of the Egyptian Coven said with a humorous smile.

"Yes, she becomes persistent and it's hard to get her off…"

"She's an empath yes?" One of the Romanians, Stephan, spoke up from his corner. "She probably likes your aura."

"Yes." Edward murmured, "That might be it."

"Anyways." Esme steered everyone back on topic. "Do we have everything ready? After the Holiday's things should pick up as the weather grows colder. We need to make sure we are prepared…."

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Christmas was a great holiday. Rosanna knew this as fact and not opinion. Any holiday spent with her Grandpa Charlie was great, especially when he gave her gifts. The shiny, blue-violet marble was a particular favorite of hers. Rosanna was a collector of strange objects and unusual skills. This meant that she was the easiest person to buy gifts for since could literally gift her with a wax candlestick and she's be ridiculously delighted. This was somewhat of a relief for her Grandpa Charlie who was never much good in the gift-giving department anyway. From Grandpa Carlisle she received new boots, knee high and black with the laces running up the front. From Jacob she received a new set of crayons, the kind with not only the basic colors but every color in between as well. He seemed happy about the painting she had done of him and Renesmee stood on a cliff in La Push, looking down over the ocean. From Momma she and Renesmee received identical lockets proclaiming her fierce love for them and the promise that she would sacrifice herself, just for them. She watched her sister and mother embrace for a moment before staring down at the necklace in her hand with a curious gaze. She could feel the emotion embedded in it from the moment her Momma laid her hands on it. It was fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosanna stared upwards at the tall line of wolves. The big, black one in the middle was attempting to warn her off by the lifted fur and show of large, sharp canines while the others stood behind him with tense shoulders. She could practically taste the awkwardness in the air. The alpha knew she was half vampire and therefore potentially dangerous but deep down he and the others felt a little foolish for growling at a little girl. This made Rosanna giggle and the wolves raise their hackles further in wary confusion. She reached out a small hand and, ignoring the warning growl, patted the black wolf sweetly on the nose.

"Good doggie."

The wolf let out an affronted huff and sighed, shooting his pack members a dark glare when they chuffed under their breath. Rosanna continued running her fingers across the large muzzle in fascination until her palm was nudged away. Dropping her hand Rosanna squeaked in surprise when large, muscular arms scooped her up from behind. She looked up to see her Uncle Emmett giving the wolves a nod before vanishing towards the house with her in tow. Giggling again she reached up to touch her Uncle's cheek, her preferred way of sharing her emotions, and enjoyed seeing the look of amusement on his face. She laid her head on his shoulder, glad that she had decided to explore further in the woods today. Meanwhile, Emmett was left to muse over the complex simplicity of a child who, just recently, taught herself to draw realistic pictures and write whole paragraphs and then finds great entertainment in adventuring outside to pet a giant wolf nose.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rosanna gazed at the two Romanian vampires before her. They stared back. There was no movement on either side for what felt like days for the little girl but was in reality only a couple of hours because she was only half vampire and had to shift and blink at some point which made her stomp her foot in frustration and the Romanian duo chuckle at her little tantrum. The white haired one extended his papery palm to pat her on the head, he regarded her with a strange look, nodding his head and sharing a glance with his darker counterpart. Rosanna tilted her head in confusion and grasped at his palm to get a clearer read on his emotions. Sensing what she was doing, the white haired one gently removed his hand from hers and bowed before both vampires vanished from her sight. Rosanna left the room as well with an annoyed huff and vowed to hone her skills to be ever sharper.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The time had arrived. Rosanna and her family were to meet the Volturi Coven. She had little butterflies in her stomach but it was nothing compared to the anxiety everyone else was exuding. They were waiting out in the snow. In a wide clearing in separate groups. Renesmee clung to Momma in fear and Jacob and Dad hovered closely to the both of them. Strangely enough, Rosanna felt no fear. Only excitement and a bit of trepidation. These new vampires were supposed to be very powerful and Rosanna wasn't sure what it would take to convince them to leave her family alone. She was ready with whatever she had though and it would have to be enough. The child was growing impatient, however and decided to wander a bit. She trotted over towards Garrett and clung to his leg like she was often want to do. He huffed at her in surprise and disbelief but she only gave him a vague smile. The wonderful emotion hadn't lessened overtime and Rosanna still enjoyed letting it wash over her entire being from time to time. It was like those drugs she read about that kept older people in a constant state of bliss.

She was still clinging to Garrett's pants when she felt him stiffen and the tension in the surrounding air mounted. Rosanna pressed her face deeper into Garrett's leg and let out a tiny growl in her throat as she concentrated. A pleased sound left her lips when she felt the anxiety sink below the surface of the wonderful emotion and Garrett relaxed slightly.

"The Redcoat's are coming; The Redcoat's are coming." He chanted aloud, feeling loose enough to joke a little to further ease the tension. Rosanna noted that it didn't really work.

She felt a wash of emotion radiating from the other side of the clearing. It was like a storm at sea, the way both sets of feeling crashed against her like tidal waves, blending together and soaking her body from head to toe. Rosanna trembled lightly and peeked out from around Garrett's leg to see a line of black advancing on them. A small tremor of butterflies erupted in her stomach at that moment. They looked so intimidating marching together like that. She definitely got the feel of the proverbial army marching on the horizon and suddenly felt terribly small and insignificant. When the line halted and she could more clearly see the individual vampires, Rosanna understood why everyone was so anxious, this was certainly an interesting cast of characters. There was even a vampire who looked bigger than Uncle Emmett!

Three from the line stepped forward and Rosanna missed the first exchange of words because she was staring at them in amazement. One of them stood slightly in front of the rest. He had long, black hair that fell just past his shoulders and completely contrasted with his snow-white skin. He looked similar to her Romanian friends with the same papery texture to his skin and milky red eyes. He was somewhat smaller than his other two companions and currently had an expression on his face that reminded Rosanna of the look her Grandpa Carlisle had given her when he caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. When her ears picked up pieces of the conversation again a name was put to this ancient vampire.

Aro.

She liked it. It seemed to fit him so well.

Rosanna caught a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye and glanced towards the left to see a snow-white haired vampire who appeared to be a bit taller, broader and older than Aro. He somewhat dwarfed his companion and yet he showed a bit of deference to him as well. Also he had an expression on his face that would curdle milk in five seconds flat. Rosanna stared at him in fascination. His pale crimson lips were curled in a sneer and his milky eyes were like chips of ice with fire in them. This was a vampire you didn't cross. He may have been every bit as ancient as Aro and the Romanian's but he distinctly lacked any aura of fragility that might come with the title. Caius, she heard him referred to as.

Whatever other thoughts she might have had on Caius were snuffed out as a creeping feeling of despair and grief emanating from Aro's right side washed over her little form making her tighten her hands into fists and sniffle into Garrett's pant leg. Rosanna desperately tried to shove it out by wrapping the Bliss Emotion, as she had come to call it, around herself like a shield. When she was calmed down enough to peek out into the world again she saw the third of the three vampires whose very person looked to be wrapped in dark clouds. His hair was also black, like Aro's, but instead of sleek and straight, his flowed down his back in loose waves. He was of a middle height to both of his companions yet appeared the youngest. And his eyes, oh his eyes. Rosanna felt them pierce into the very soul of her being, eyes that had seen…what had they seen? Underlying all of that grief was a memory. She couldn't see it clearly like her Dad probably could but the essence of it was imprinted onto her mind's eye. Rosanna gasped. The emotion surrounding the memory was the very same Bliss Emotion that currently came from Garrett. It was woven into the memory with thick threads and yet something had happened to it. This emotion wasn't bringing him bliss like it had Garrett. It was instead emanating a pain and sorrow so deep that she wondered how the poor thing could keep himself upright at all. She had felt something similar to this once. It was a less clear memory of the time she was in a place that was dark and she was nestled warm and close to her sister. It was just the two of them in warm happiness with their Momma and yet from time to time she could feel this crushing emotion that filtered in from beyond her Momma's safe walls. It had never come close to this though. This emotion had sat in his body for years and during that time had taken deep root within his very heart and soul. Rosanna often used her ability to lessen sorrow and hurt before, mostly for Renesmee but even after centuries of practice she doubted she would even be halfway equal to this task if she were to attempt it. Sadly, Rosanna once again pressed her face into Garrett's leg and waited out the confrontation. All of the thoughts she had before of having strength and determination had completely washed away. She lingered for a while in a haze of gray emotion until she heard Aro say, "I would like to meet them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I am surprised at how many people have decided to favorite and/or follow this story. And I really appreciate the couple of reviews this has gotten. In all actuality I am simply putting down on Word what pops into my head for this story. Sometimes I just gotta write :3 but feel free to drop more reviews. I'd like to know how all of the people reading this story like the new chapters.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Rosanna floated in gray silence for several moments. Nothing seemed to penetrate her haze until a nudge on her head from above made her blink and look up. Her Dad was beckoning to her from the center of the clearing. Momma held onto Renesmee's shoulder and tried to look reassuring. Jacob, in his wolf form hovered protectively and Uncle Emmett stood similarly on Dad's other side. It was the expression on her sister's face, or rather, the one in her eyes that got Rosanna moving though. It was a strange combination of fear, determination and a silent plea. Renesmee was strong in her own right despite having the aura of a delicate little angel. However, they were both only children still and they both needed each other's comfort to remind them that, no matter who revolved around them outside, they would always have each other to lean and rely on. Rosanna strode forward, her confidence stemming from Renesmee's need to be the weaker twin at the moment, and took her sister's hand in a firm, reassuring grip. They both walked forward with the comfort of family and friends behind them. Aro bent down at the waist and offered his hand to them.

"Hello Aro." Renesmee and Rosanna greeted in perfect synchronization. She nudged her twin to go first and Renesmee brought her small hand upward to Aro's cheek.

Rosanna was distracted again from the conversation by the crushing blackness to her right. This vampire, Marcus, had an expression of complete boredom on his face while his eyes raged with torment and drowned in sorrow. She wished she could free this poor man from his grief but then she recalled her Uncle Jasper having a similar talk with her some weeks before. He was also an empath, though he suspected a much weaker one, and he knew the feeling of being carried away with others' emotions. Before he left with Aunt Alice, they would sit together and he would teach her breathing exercises and techniques to distance herself so she couldn't be so easily swept away. Rosanna applied these now, in the present so that she didn't get lost in the tide of sadness. A soft hum in the back of someone's throat broke her concentration and Rosanna noticed a papery hand in front of her face. She looked up to see Aro gazing straight at her with a curious expression on his face. She got the feeling that he was impatient to see what was going on in her little head. Rosanna raised her eyebrow and graced the older vampire with a look. Chuckling, Aro withdrew his hand and bent a little closer so she could reach up and touch his cheek with her fingers. She didn't cradle with her palm the way her sister did but rather pressed the tips of her finger pads against the skin to allow the most direct contact. Rosanna felt rather than saw Aro stiffen and inhale a sharp breath. She was confused for a moment because she didn't think there was anything in her head that was so shocking. Most of it was the exact same as Renesmee's with a few key differences. Such as the lack of lovey dovey affection with a dog. Then she looked into the man's eyes and her own widened at the tide of emotion that swelled in them. She quickly recognized the distinct emotions she had observed during the beginning of the confrontation and her own reaction to it. She saw his gaze flicker to the side toward Marcus and his eyebrows tilted upwards in distress. This was something else that her Uncle Jasper had taught her. How to deal with Mind Readers. From his own experience with her Dad, her Uncle knew that anyone who read an Empath's mind could also get a sense of the emotion that they are feeling and perceiving from someone else. Usually it is duller than what the empath feels because they are only reading the waves of the mind. If a mind reader perceives the emotion of anger they aren't feeling that emotion the way an Empath does but rather processing the knowledge of what that emotion is. Uncle Jasper had told her that this might be a different case for her since her powers were so much stronger than his but Rosanna hadn't really dealt with the situation before since she preferred to keep her Dad out of her head at all times. In this case though, it looked as if Aro had a very good idea of what she was feeling and processing with her powers. The poor thing was looking overwhelmed and Rosanna felt compassionate. She could hear her Dad shifting behind her and quickly pinpointed his aura to send him a wave of shame for prying into their thoughts like this. And so he should be. Rosanna heard him shift in surprise before letting out a low, frustrated murmur. Triumphant she kept her eyes locked with Aro's and slowly sent him wave after wave of calm and tranquility. Slowly the raging storm of emotion in his eyes dispersed and peace filled his gaze. Aro slowly straightened up and Rosanna dropped her hand to her side. The line of Vampires shifted behind him, unaware of what had just transpired, as well as Rosanna's family behind her. Aro stared thoughtfully down at her for a long moment before tilting his head towards her in silent thanks. She gave a small shrug that indicated 'you're welcome' before her Momma took hold of both her and her sister and tugged them close to her side.

"Half Mortal, Half Immortal. Conceived and Carried by this newborn while she was still human." If Aro's voice had a lingering roughness to it no one noticed.

"Impossible." Snapped Caius to her right. Rosanna lifted her eyes to the white haired vampire who had turned his scowl down towards her and her sister. Renesmee gripped her hand tightly.

"You think they have fooled me brother?" Aro asked sharply, amusement lacing his tone. It was almost cute how thunderstruck Caius looked. Rosanna felt Renesmee's hand slip from hers as Momma tried to tug them both away. Jacob let out a threatening growl and she looked back at Aro and Caius. Aro moved his head to the side and gazed down at her from the corner of his eye. Rosanna tilted her head at him thoughtfully before her name was called from behind her. She turned to see her Dad gazing down at her curiously and she stuck her lip out at him but allowed herself to be picked up and carried back to the rest of the family. Rosanna watched the rest of the proceedings from behind her Grandpa Carlisle's legs. The arguing went back and forth like a well-played ping pong match. Tensions in the air were only increased and Rosanna could see that this was not going at all the way the Volturi had planned, especially with Momma and her abilities. Once, in a small fit of desperation combined with eager excitement, the informer that she had seen at the beginning of all of this bother was quickly interrogated and condemned. As Rosanna watched the fire before her and the struggle of two sisters who, at that moment, positively radiated murderous anger towards Caius, she considered the poor woman absolved of her crimes at least and glanced up at the three kings who seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves for they had formed a triangle of black and white and Rosanna realized that she had missed another significant portion of conversation while she had been distracted. A rumbling noise took up her attention this time and she watched in fascination as the ground began to split open. Aro and Caius glanced at it in perfect surprise while Marcus stared at it boredly. She had a feeling that he was intrigued under all those heavy layers of emotion yet of course none of that broke through. Rosanna studied Marcus again and in that moment the wind shifted and she saw his nostrils flare in her direction. Suddenly she was captured in his direct gaze, a feeling of intensity washed over her small frame and she noted that his eyes widened a fraction. Before, she supposed, she was always seen by him with her twin so they were rather interchangeable but at that specific second when their eyes had met, something in his demeanor shifted slightly. It was another emotion she hadn't a name for but it was seeping out from the layers of grief and Rosanna figured that alone made it significant. She watched him stare into space for a moment, his eyes seemingly fixed on something she couldn't see before he drifted over towards his brothers' and took Aro's hand in his. Aro blinked in shock and glanced over towards her with a piercing gaze. Rosanna merely stared in return. Rosanna could see Caius questioning Marcus in her peripheral but her full attention was centered on Aro and the way his lips curved upwards, his milky eyes gleamed and his narrow shoulders heaved in excitement. Her gaze flew to her Dad to see if she could interpret Aro's behavior in his gaze but her father's eyes weren't on Aro. Or rather, whenever he drew his gaze to the Kings, his eyes darted away again and his eyebrows drew together in puzzlement. Rosanna was confused as well. As far as everyone knew there was no shield in the Volturi ranks and Rosanna's compulsion of shame had already been dropped. Momma was obviously not the one to blame and no one else had the power. So what was shielding Aro's mind? Rosanna's musings were interrupted when her Dad suddenly called out.

"What if we could guarantee that they would remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?"

"Of course." Caius drawled, "But that cannot be known."

"Actually, it can."

The look on Caius's face was skeptical and then changed to surprise and slight annoyance. And then Rosanna heard them, second to the full vampires super hearing. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had returned. Rosanna squealed happily and darted from in between her Grandpa's legs to Uncle Jasper who scooped her up into his arms and held onto her protectively. They strode forward towards Aro, only to be prematurely intercepted by part of the Volturi Guard.

"I have evidence that the children will not be a threat to our kind," Aunt Alice began and Aro looked less than pleased, "Let me show you."

"Brother?" Caius questioned. "We have seen enough witnesses."

Aro held up a hand to beg further patience from Caius and beckoned Aunt Alice forward eagerly. When their hands touched all was silent for a moment before Aro gave the slightest jerk backwards and a displeased, yet thoughtful frown appeared on his face as his eyes darted around the clearing, first over his brothers' and the guard and then to the Cullen's, their allies and the wolves before finally resting on her laying her head in Uncle Jasper's arms. Something warred in his eyes, a three-way battle of feeling but before he could speak again Aunt Alice interrupted.

"Now you know, that is your future if you continue this course of events." She beckoned over her shoulder and Rosanna noticed two people heading towards them, both of them vampires as well. She watched in silence as the two of them related their story and shed some new information on her and her sister's kind. There was a little hesitancy in his eyes as he glanced from Renesmee to herself and it made Rosanna curious. Aro noticed it as well for he beckoned the younger vampire forward and grasped his palm. His pale, crimson lips thinned and Rosanna couldn't tell if he was pleased or angered.

"My friends," He began, "There is no danger here from halfblood children." He went on to give a small speech that Rosanna had no interest in until Caius, grasping at straws for some reason she couldn't understand, accused her family of consorting with werewolves. What was so wrong about that? They smelled horrible and were kind of cocky and annoying but they weren't dangerous. To humans at least. Rosanna wondered if that wasn't Caius's point. She felt sorry for the white-haired vampire when he was rebuffed by both Grandpa Carlisle and Aro. Not werewolves then. Simply shape-shifters. But what did a true werewolf look like then?

A more relaxed atmosphere was beginning to spread around her family's side of the clearing. They seemed to almost be out of the woods. What did the Volturi possibly have against them now? They were about to find out.

"They are innocent of the crimes they were accused of." Aro decreed to the clearing at large. "However," Aro added and turned to regard the Cullen's shrewdly. Tension spiked in the air. "One last thing remains. As I was speaking to the halfblood." AKA reading his mind, "I noticed something peculiar. It seems as though the legends and experiences these people have had speak of very dangerous things regarding…...twins." Aro paused for a moment, reading the faces of the vampires before them.

"That's all they are though, Legends." Grandpa Carlisle interjected quickly. "They have no bearing on the modern world nor on Rosanna or Renesmee."

"That is where you are wrong dear friend." Aro smiled patiently, "Legends of vampire twins are not merely superstition but have plenty of eyewitness credibility. I myself have seen their power."

"They are not full vampire though! They are half human too!" Dad called out and Aro chuckled.

"It matters not. Who's to say they won't grow in strength as their years pass? Together they could create much more damage than one alone. That is why we have decided…." Aro paused again and set his milky sights on Rosanna. "That we will take one of the twins with us."

The reaction was immediate. Rosanna gasped half in surprise and half because Uncle Jasper's hold had tightened on her considerably. Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme both flew to Momma who had let out an enraged roar in perfect synch with Dad who was currently being restrained by Grandpa Carlisle. Renesmee was on Jacob's back, he was snarling and surrounded by his pack, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett stood protectively in front of the twins and their allies stood in frozen surprise, warring between their fight or flight response. All of this had happened in the barest space of a few seconds and all the while Aro simply stood there with a patient and serene smile on his face.

The clearing was dead silent for five minutes before Rosanna's small, strong voice broke it.

"I will go."


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreak.

This was what Rosanna felt as Renesmee clung to her coat and sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go." She chanted as if she could cast a spell that would keep Rosanna glued by her side forever. Gently, she took Renesmee's hands into her own and moved so that they were a little way apart and could look into each other's eyes.

"I have to." Rosanna said simply.

"No you don't." The angered growl of their Dad broke into the twins' conversation. "You aren't going anywhere."

As if to accentuate his point, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper stepped forward to flank him and cast equally chilling glares towards the Volturi. Behind them Aunt's Rosalie and Alice, and Momma, had ferocious expressions on their faces. Grandma Esme had her hands over her face and Grandpa Carlisle looked grim. Jacob stood to the twins' right and whimpered softly at the sound of Renesmee's distress. Behind her the Volturi shifted into fighting positions and low challenging growls could be heard.

"Stop." Rosanna whispered low and with a sudden commanding tone that her family had never heard before. They all turned their attention to the little girl in surprise.

"We gathered here to avoid a fight and the loss of lives and that still holds."

"No it doesn't" Momma hissed, "Letting you leave with them is just as bad as losing your life."

"Momma please." Rosanna begged at the same time as Renesmee for two different reasons. Rosanna looked at her twin who was staring at their Momma pleadingly.

"No Renesmee." Rosanna stated firmly and Renesmee looked at her in anguish.

"I'm not dying and if I go with them than no one will." Here Rosanna turned to look at Aunt Alice. "You had a vision didn't you Aunt Alice? It was of the outcome if we do battle with the Volturi. It wasn't pretty, was it?"

Aunt Alice flinched and looked appalled that the very same vision she had given Aro to prevent a fight was now being used to take away one of her precious nieces.

"Rosanna…" Dad began and she cut him off.

"No."

"Rosanna…"

" _No_."

"Rosanna." Her Dad scowled at her and she glared back defiantly.

"What good is having me stay here if it means we possibly lose half our family in the process?" She argued and crossed her arms.

"But we will lose you." Her Momma said and Rosanna was crushed to see the agonized look on her face.

"It isn't like you will never see me again." She said with a confidence she didn't feel. By this time Grandma Esme had begun weeping and it looked as if everyone else wanted to join her.

"Grandpa Carlisle." Rosanna turned her wide chocolate eyes on the one man who had the final say in the Cullen Coven's decisions. His lips were thinned and anger and sadness radiated from him. He closed his eyes and spoke, "Rosanna will go with you."

His voice was the barest of whispers and tremored with emotion but everyone heard it nonetheless. Rosanna exhaled in relief even while her twin sister burst into silent tears against her shoulder again. Dad was holding an enraged and heartbroken Momma in his grasp and looking at Grandpa Carlisle in disbelief. Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie went to Momma once again and Uncle Emmett let out a long, unnecessary exhale. Uncle Jasper was suddenly in front of her and Rosanna's heart clenched at the sorrow emanating from him. Where everyone else's grief ran over her like a tide in the ocean, Uncle Jasper's seeped through her skin and soaked her heart in sadness. He gently removed a protesting Renesmee and handed her over to Grandpa Carlisle who was suddenly there before gathering Rosanna up in his arms and giving her a final squeeze before crossing over the snowy field to the Volturi's side.

"You're really going through with this then?" the voice of Garrett made Uncle Jasper pause and Rosanna remember their allies still stood beside them. She looked over her Uncle's shoulder to see a sorrowful look on his face. Next to him Aunt Tanya and Aunt Kate were glaring at the Volturi in disgust. Everyone else had a mixture of sadness or grim solemnity on their face. Only her Romanian friends, Vladimir and Stephan, had carefully composed expressions. As if they were expecting something like this to happen. It wouldn't surprise Rosanna, after all they also held the title of ancient vampire and probably knew all too well what Vampire Twins were like.

Uncle Jasper didn't answer Garrett but simply nodded once and refused to speak. Rosanna noticed that his jaw was clenched tighter than normal and his wiry body trembled softly underneath her. She silently laid her head on her Uncle's shoulder and pressed her nose into his cold neck. None of the other family members came up to say goodbye and Rosanna understood them, for if they did there was nothing holding them back from snatching her away and running. Rosanna didn't want them to fight, she didn't want to see her family hurt or to know that, as far away as she was with the Volturi, death was an even more unreachable place. So she didn't protest, she didn't put up a fuss when gentle but firm hands extracted her from her Uncle's tight embrace. She barely noticed herself being pressed against a chest covered in smooth black fabric or the low humming voices of the vampires around her. All she saw was the huddle of grief that was her family and the broken form of her Uncle Jasper as he gave in to his pain and sank to his knees in the snow. And then the world blurred and they were gone.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Rosanna sat strapped in a seat on a private jet. Three pairs of milky red eyes stared at her and she stared back unwaveringly. Why it had been decided that she would travel with the three kings was unknown to her. The only other person with that privilege was the pilot.

One of the kings, Marcus, reached out a papery hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. The feel of his skin on hers was like shale being rubbed across her face. Yet it wasn't unpleasant and his touch lingered on her skin after his hand was removed and placed back into his lap. Rosanna watched him sigh and the raging torment in his eyes eased slightly. She frowned at him in confusion but didn't want to be the first one to break the silence. Next was Caius who leaned forward to inspect her from head to toe. Rosanna wasn't sure what he was looking for but at one point his face was so close to hers that his breath washed across her face in a dizzying spiral of mint. In that precise moment Caius pulled back a tad sharply and turned in his seat so that most of his back was facing towards her and she couldn't see his face. Neither Aro nor Marcus paid attention to him and the former took her moment of unbalance to run long, slender fingers through her bronze curls. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of her hair for he hummed in contentment with a relaxed smile on his lips.

"It is going to be difficult to wait seven years." He said in his soft, musical voice. Rosanna didn't know what he meant but found herself leaning into his touch. It felt better when Aro did it than it ever had when her Dad had done the same thing. A pang went through Rosanna's chest and she swallowed hard and moved back away from the kings.

"Patience is the key." Marcus said simply and stared at Rosanna with what could rightfully be called sympathy from anyone else.

"She will have to learn to forget them." Caius turned back around to face them and Rosanna glared at him as his steely gaze settled on her.

"Never." She vowed lowly and the white haired king only deepened his glower. Rosanna would not be intimidated though and screwed up her face in an attempt at matching his ferocious scowl only to watch as his slipped off his face and a carefully neutral expression replaced it. Some emotion she was unfamiliar with seemed to steal across Caius's broad frame and he looked away. Aro chuckled merrily at their exchange and Rosanna only glared at him.

"Come my dear, don't look so scary." He said, "You will be well taken care of here."

Rosanna turned her glare towards the floor. "I was well taken care of with Momma and Dad." She muttered.

The three kings were silent for a long moment before Marcus reached over to unstrap her belt and lift her onto his lap.

"We are very sorry that you had to be taken away from your family." He began and Rosanna snorted in disbelief.

"It is true." Aro said and nudged Caius with his elbow.

"Hum." Was all Caius's response consisted of and Rosanna's lips twitched upward a little.

"But it was imperative that we do so." Marcus continued, oblivious to his brothers' brief interlude.

"Why did you have to? Renesmee and I aren't that dangerous. She shows you her thoughts and I read your emotions like Uncle Jasper." Rosanna said, looking up at the three kings with watery brown eyes. "We wouldn't hurt anyone and when we do drink we drink from animals."

Aro shook his elegant head, "No dear you are much more powerful than you think, far more than your Uncle and that is just in terms of your natural ability. The danger we speak of is of a different sort, neither to do with human or animal blood but rather…." He trailed off and attempted to gather his thoughts into the right explanation. It was hard to describe something to someone not even a year old but she deserved to know did she not? Aro furrowed his brow in confusion at the feeling that was driving him to explain himself to this child, a feeling that didn't come from Rosanna herself, it wasn't an emotional compulsion, but it did tug at his cold, marble heartstrings with a deep twang that made his insides shiver, he suddenly became short of breath despite his lack of need for air for 3000+ years, a bubble of intensity grew in his chest and the words spilled from his mouth.

"You are our Queen!"

Silence reigned in the jet for several long minutes. Rosanna stared in shock at Aro who looked positively unbalanced with his shoulders heaving and his normally immaculate hair out of place. Marcus and Caius were both staring at their brother with identical appalled looks on their faces and Aro did his best to collect himself.

"What I mean to say is, fate has intertwined your thread with ours. We are meant to be. Together. Destiny or some such." The youngest brother coughed delicately and glanced away from them, suddenly finding the interior of the airplane the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Um." Was all Rosanna could get out.

"It has already started affecting us it seems." Marcus said and Caius glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes I was feeling it too."

"Feeling what too?" Rosanna finally asked, her high child's voice rose in bewilderment and the three kings lapsed into silence once again.

"Please." The little girl whispered. "What do you mean?"

Three pairs of milky red eyes were back on her again. A sigh escaped Marcus's lips and he leaned forward to study her carefully. He wasn't as affected by it as his brothers were. He lived trapped in a maelstrom of black grief for so long that it created a sort of mental and emotional barrier over other sensations. And yet just his interest in this conversation meant that he wasn't entirely immune to the effects. Given more time he will be just as overwhelmed by it if not more so. It was certainly something to look forward too.

"There is a type of bond that exists called the Mating Bond." Marcus began softly. "It is different for all people but basically it connects you to your intended life partner. The one who you will be with always. The one who you were created for." Here he paused and Rosanna watched his eyebrows come together. "Sometimes though you can mistake the bonds of people you are closest to as a Mating Bond. The feeling of happiness is there and when you are separated it is as if there is a hole in your chest. As if life has lost all meaning." Marcus trailed off again and Rosanna wondered if the image she had felt through his emotions before was the one he held a Mating Bond with. But Aro just said she was their Queen. All three of them? "But a true Mating Bond is something different altogether. Where previous there was an ability to somewhat function through life, anyone who loses a True Bonded Mate face complete and utter devastation. Literally they have been torn in half and they can never function as a whole again. It is often better to simply put them out of their misery than to allow them to linger on in such a state." Rosanna considered this a bit extreme but then again she has never had much experience on the matter. "Oftentimes people wonder if Mating Bonds actually exist. As with anything in life there are believers who hope or know and there are skeptics who have never felt true hope or love. But today in the clearing when I set my sights on you for the first time, after my brothers had laid their eyes on you as well, I saw it. The Mating Bond connecting you to me, to Aro, to Caius. And it was true. What all of the believers have always said about it was one hundred percent correct."

Rosanna dwelled on this for a moment. "If you guys saw the bond then why didn't I or anyone else see it?"

"No dear, we did not see it." Aro gestured from himself to Caius. "Marcus has a gift to see the bonds between other people."

"Yes, I am obviously not the first or only person with this type of gift. The others who have seen it and myself can describe it as such, the Mating Bond is thin yet strong looking and twines itself like a chain around the heart. Its most vivid feature however is the bright, fiery ruby color that it reflects back at us. Even redder than the eyes of a newborn vampire. This appearance has often earned it the title 'The Red String of Fate'." Marcus lapsed into silence yet again and this time appeared to be finished with his narrative. Rosanna absorbed this all with a thoughtful frown on her small face. It was quite overwhelming and she wasn't sure how much of this information her young mind could retain. It posed several questions though.

"That doesn't explain why I had to leave my family. Jacob is Renesmee's True Mate and she hasn't ever left once."

"Our bond is quite different from that of a _Dog_." Caius grumbled out loud.

"There are several…. complications." Aro took up the thread of conversation. "For one thing, the distance between the Cullen's and Volterra, our home in Italy, is quite substantial even for vampires. Being in charge also means we can't pack up and move in whenever and wherever we feel like it. A standard base of operations is key for a firm ruling foundation. We aren't nomads."

Unfortunately for Rosanna this did make sense yet it was a rather weak argument for pulling her away in the manner that they did.

"The biggest problem however," Aro stated grimly, "Is the nature of our Mating Bond."

"The Nature?"

"Remember when I said that everyone's bond is different?" At Rosanna's nod Marcus continued, "This means that there is no set foundation for what a Mating Bond is like, no basic set of rules besides crushing nothingness when it is broken. You're pretty much winging it the whole time."

"So. You never know what it is going to be like until you have one?" Rosanna summarized.

"Basically."

"So then, does this mean there is a problem with ours?"

All three Kings glowed at the mention of 'Our Bond'.

"Maybe." Caius sighed and folded his hands together and brought them to his lips in thought. "We can't know all of the details for certain of course but already we can tell that the bond is strong, it has an indomitable will and has so far created drastic changes in our behavior. And our abilities." He glanced at his brothers before looking back towards Rosanna. "As the driving force behind the discipline and protection of the vampire race you can see how something interfering with our performance could be a potential disaster."

Rosanna nodded thoughtfully and glanced at the kings again. The drastic changes in behavior did explain a lot of things. All three Vampires seemed to be off balance and Rosanna herself realized that she could already think of several changes in her own personality whenever they were around. Before she hadn't realized it but so far, despite the fresh separation from her family, Rosanna wasn't feeling the amount of sorrow she should have been. It was still there of course but it felt eased. Around her Kings she felt comforted. As if everything was going to be alright. Her grief wasn't a priority. All she could focus on now was the worry that generated from her Mates' apprehension and the deep feeling that seven years was indeed, far too long to wait.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Author's Note:** I think I might actually be getting a muse for this story 8D

And FYI despite Aro, Marcus, Caius and Rosanna's wishes they will wait to court her until she is of age this is not one of those stories.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait and short chapter I have been busy and a half. Should be back to a more regular updating process soon

It was impossible really to think of what a girl as young as she, even with her advanced levels of intelligence, could possibly do next. Rosanna had arrived with the three kings to Volterra, Italy, a place that seemed to swing between modern and ancient. The reaction to her arrival was a mix of curious stares and hungry sniffs. The little Halfling would not be intimidated though and she kept her head held high though it was slightly marred by the fact that she was being carried by Aro as though she were still an infant but any amount of protest fell on deaf ears. She guessed that they must have hearing problems since they were so old. A snort came from above her head and Rosanna glanced at her arm, realizing a tad late that Aro's fingers were touching her skin. Oh well, she wasn't apologetic. A rumble shook Aro's chest and Rosanna realized that he was laughing at her. How rude.

When they arrived in a large room with three throne chairs at the back and a drain in the center, Rosanna was unsure what to think. It was very grand and spacious though. A lot better than the, skinny winding hallways that she had just traveled through. Rosanna clutched onto Aro's robes as he shed his cape, a couple of attending vampires whisked it away and she noticed the same happening to Caius and Marcus. Rosanna was settled on Aro's lap as he reclined on the middle throne. She sat up and grasped her toes as she stared in wonder at all of the vampires surrounding the room. A smallish female vampire, whom she recognized as Jane, came to stand on one side of Aro and her brother Alec stood at attention on the other side. She recognized two other Vampires, the one bigger than Uncle Emmett, Felix, and his companion Demetri. Rosanna was feeling content. She breathed in a sigh and a picture of her family flashed through her mind. She wondered if the Kings would ever allow them to visit. A small sniffle escaped her and she immediately felt long, sinewy arms wrap around her waist and draw her gently into Aro's chest. Fortunately, or Un, depending on your point of view, the ache in her heart lessened and her thoughts turned towards a small commotion at the far end of the Great Room. Feelings of anticipation rose sharply in the air and Rosanna tilted her head and sniffed. She smelled…. Humans.


	8. Chapter 8

Mep101: Thank you very much! And yes I usually see the same things in fanfiction that's part of the reason why I decided to write this. I may not like the Cullen's (Team Volturi) but they aren't abusive. Especially not Carlisle or Esme.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The saliva pooled in her mouth. She smelled something wonderful yet a bit foreign at the same time. It wasn't human food it was blood but not the kind she was used too. It was sharper, more coppery and scorched the back of her throat. Her small nostrils flared and a tiny growl rumbled from her throat. Aro's arms tightened around her waist and she heard a chuckle from Caius. "Patience piccolo fiore." Marcus murmured softly. Rosanna didn't want to wait she wanted to eat and eat now! A huff escaped her lips and she wrapped an impatient fist in Aro's black robe but immediately loosened it again when she realized just how feral she was behaving. Was this the Bond? Never before had she been so eager to taste human blood, Grandpa Charlie, Jacob and even the other Pack wolves hadn't ever come close to burning her throat the way these random strangers did.

The door to the Room opened and Rosanna watched a group come in. They looked nervous and confused being confronted with the beautiful, foreign faces surrounding the room. Aro stood up with her in his arms and the tourists turned as one to stare at him. A grin spread across his face and one arm lifted up into the air while the other held her closely.

"Welcome friends, to Volterra!"

And chaos was unleashed. Horrified screams rang in her ears as the humans were fed upon. The freshest of the group, the humans at the peak of their lives, were brought forward to the Kings. Caius was the first to claim his, a young man in his early twenties, Marcus next who took a seventeen-year-old with more poise. And then it was her turn. A young woman was dragged over. She gave Felix a disapproving frown and he ushered her more gently. Rosanna took the woman's face in her hands and when their eyes met the woman sagged in fright. The fear swept over Rosanna and she smiled, allowing a wave of calm to soothe the woman's fears. Not a trace of anxiety was found as Rosanna put her lips to the woman's neck and the light faded from her eyes. Aro chuckled in approval and took his own meal while Rosanna was left to savor the warm taste in her mouth. It was absolutely delectable. What had she been missing for so long? With a full belly and cradled in Marcus's arms, Rosanna yawned and drifted off, face buried in her King's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I found this simple translation site, not Google Translate, so I am trying out a few words here and there. If it doesn't make sense to anyone who speaks Italian then just let me know and I'll stop butchering the poor language.

Also I apologize for the ridiculous shortness of the last chapter. I thought splitting it in two was a better idea. It wasn't '3'

Although this one is also short. Hmm.)

 _A whirlwind of faces blurred through her vision. Her Momma, her Dad, Her Sister, Her Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and favorite Uncle Jasper, Her Grandfathers, Grandmother and Sue, Garrett with his Bliss Emotion, Aunt Tanya and Aunt Kate, Jacob the Dog and even her Romanian friends and their thirst for revenge. All of it danced behind her lids interspersed with the color green and overcast days. Rosanna felt a pull on her heart and a deep longing for her family and friends, new and old. Sorrow ran through her veins and she felt as though she would fall apart from the sheer intensity of it._

 _And then there was warmth and sunshine and foreign faces. There was the sharp tang of human blood that crawled up the back of her throat. There was Marcus with his kind but dreary eyes. There was Aro with his mysterious and playful smile. And there was Caius with his strong, safe hands. Rosanna felt broken without her family but she was dead without her kings._

Rosanna woke with a yawn to a black haze covering her vision. A few blinks and she could see through the haze and to Marcus gazing down at her. When he saw she was awake a bit of the haze melted away and a wobbly smile spread across his face as though he wasn't used to doing it anymore.

"Ciao piccolo uno." He rumbled in a deep bell tone. Rosanna beamed at him and he settled her head close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hi Marcus." Rosanna reached up to her King's face and pressed her fingertips to his cheek, sharing the warmth and happiness she felt by being with him. Marcus said nothing but pressed his face into her hair and cuddled.

"You two are getting so close! I'm jealous!" They both turned to see Aro making his way over to them. He drifted up and ran a long finger down her cheek. Rosanna watched him frown and recalled her dream.

"Sorry." She said softly and Aro took her into his arms.

"No. No. Non scusarti piccolo uno." He kissed her forehead softly and cradled her close. Marcus ran is fingers through her bronze curls and both Kings cooed over her.

"What on Earth are you three doing?" They spun around to see Caius drifting towards them with his usual sour look.

"Caius!" Rosanna exclaimed joyfully and the third King pressed his lips together and looked away. Rosanna giggled at the embarrassment radiating from him. If Vampires could blush…

Caius scowled softly at Rosanna's laughter and she reached her arms out to him. He harrumphed and Rosanna pouted until he consented and took her in his arms. She reached up to him happily and pressed her fingertips to his cheek. He glanced down at her briefly and then looked away. Rosanna felt stung and slowly withdrew her hand. Caius kept his gaze trained firmly on the far wall and Rosanna sighed and laid her head on his chest dejectedly. A strong, shale hand cupped her head and she grinned secretly. Marcus and Aro shared a look and smiled as well. The three of them cradled Rosanna and she swung happily in their arms.

A knock on the door heralded Jane and Alec. "We have some news for you Masters." They stated as one.

"Very Well then." Aro looked mildly annoyed at the interruption. "One of us should keep Rosanna occupied." He said softly and looked longingly in the little one's direction.

"Of course. Go ahead, Caius and I will take care of everything."

"What? But I…. OOF!"

Marcus elbowed his Brother in the side and Caius took the hint. "Yes, yes. We will take care of this." He agreed with little grace. Aro swept Rosanna up in his arms and happily took his leave.

Lame Chapter ending is Lame. Well there it is.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

The ancient vampire and the young halfling found themselves in the Library, tucked into a small corner nook. Aro settled Rosanna down on his lap and withdrew something from his robes. It was a large, black case, the type used to store instruments in. Rosanna held her breath as Aro flipped open the silver latch and gently lifted the lid. She gasped when the inside revealed an ebony colored trumpet, polished to a sparkly shine. It wasn't a traditional one like you saw professionals using on Television but instead it had more buttons on it to play a wider range of notes yet it looked smaller than a normal trumpet. A warm feeling erupted in her chest when she realized he must have created this instrument just for her.

"Oh Aro!" She cried happily. "It's the most beautiful thing ever!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome mia cara." He said softly. "Won't you play for me?"

Rosanna hid her face with her hands, suddenly shy. "I don't usually play for others." She said in a muffled voice. Aro lifted her chin to meet her eyes and pouted at her. "Not even for your Amore preferiti?" He laid his head on her little shoulder and sulked childishly, eliciting a giggle out of Rosanna.

"Favorite huh? What would Marcus and Caius say to that?"

"Well they aren't here are they?" Aro grumbled and stuck out his lip at her.

"Alright! Alright." Rosanna wriggled off of Aro's lap and picked up the trumpet, contemplating it seriously. What sort of song should she play that Aro would like? She hummed thoughtfully and then something came to her. One of her first memories of her Dad playing the Piano with Momma at his side. It was a special piece that he had written just for her, a lullaby that had proven useful in getting the twins to fall asleep, but more than that it was tangible proof of his love for Momma, something that mere words could not express otherwise. Rosanna had never written such a thing on her own but sometimes the best things in life happened upon a whim. It was a saying more contrived from her Uncle Emmett and his tendency to jump into things feet first but she expected the same rule applied here as well. Hesitantly she lifted the trumpet to her lips and positioned her fingers. Glancing upwards she saw Aro gazing at her intently. His eyes were a deep red, the color of roses. Thus inspired, Rosanna began to play. Her song seemed to combine classical and jazz in the new deep tone that her special trumpet was capable of. Rosanna felt that it was equal parts soulful and deep with a lighter tone of hope intertwined. It reflected her feelings about the separation between her and her family but the happiness she felt with her Kings. As the song drew on it became less about her mix of grief and joy and more about the love she felt for Aro, Marcus and Caius, they were her heart, her soul, her other half, all rolled into one. As irrational as it may have seemed, there was no going back now that she had her Mates. Not even the prospect of reuniting with her family could ever tear her away from them and this knowledge hurt even as she played her melody of Happiness and Love and opened her eyes to see the wonderment of it wash over Aro and soften his eyes and sweeten his smile. When the last note sounded in the air and Rosanna lowered the trumpet she squeaked in surprise as she felt herself swept up from behind.

"That was beautiful mia Bella." A low baritone sounded against her ear. She giggled and threw her arms around Marcus's neck happily. Rosanna spotted Caius over his shoulder; he was bent towards Aro, whispering in his ear urgently. Aro had a deep frown etched onto his face and they exchanged a swift glance. Marcus pulled Rosanna back and she contemplated his solemn expression.

"Is everything all right?" She asked in a small, serious voice. Marcus said nothing for a long moment, considering the child in his arms, before his lips curved upwards into a radiant smile.

"It will be mia piccolo Rosanna, it will be.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Authors Note:** This is all I have got. Remember in the first chapter (Or was it second) when I said I was doing this on the fly? Well I have kind of run out of juice on this but it was so popular that I want to ask anyone still reading if they have any ideas about how I should continue. Another alternative would be for me to fast forward this to a couple of years later and have the Volturi put Rosanna through a Boarding School. Hmm, ideas might start there. What do you guys think?


	11. Chapter 11

That was the last Rosanna heard on the subject. For the next few months she learned the ends and outs of the Castle, for that was the best name she had for the building, was set up with a tutor to refine her learning skills, worked her way through half of the Library, took lessons on her Trumpet and danced in the Halls, the Garden's and the Great Room when she had free time. Everyone in the Castle seemed to be delighted with her. To Rosanna's amazement they catered to her every whim and desire. The look on Caius's face when he walked in on the tea party she was throwing with Felix, Demetri, Alec, and several stuffed animals! He did agree that salmon pink perfectly complimented Alec's complexion. He didn't agree that baby powder pink complimented his.

ACMR

Rosanna's first birthday came and went, supplemented by presents from the Guard, A promise ring from her Kings, and they even allowed a box of cards and presents from her family. They were doing well, all things considered, and missed her very much. Momma, Dad and Renesmee also sent over a little family album. The pictures not only included family but also many members of their allies since they had been around for her first months of life. Aro was lit with some disapproval though, when he saw a single picture of the Romanians', Vladimir and Stefan, that had managed to be slipped in without the duo's knowledge that the picture had been taken. He couldn't say anything, however, because Rosanna had suddenly hugged the album to her chest and decided to hide in his robes for the rest of the day. 'Silence is the better part of Valor' he thought as he comforted his homesick child.

ACMR

Four years went by of the Seven that was to be Rosanna's childhood. Her growth had slowed somewhat but already she had the body and stature of a twelve-year-old girl. Her level of intelligence too, was far advanced beyond both ages and she quickly bored of Her tutors' lessons. Realizing this, her Kings went to great lengths to search for one that could meet her needs and at the same time be discreet and have the utmost loyalty. Rosanna often spent her time these days watching them debate over the best and worst qualities of each possible candidate, the arguments were often loud and fierce sounding but her Kings' tempers cooled as quickly as they flared, with each other at least, and seemed to be getting them nowhere. Eventually they agreed to disagree and the search abated for a few days while they came up with a new plan. It turned out, however, that the answer was right under their noses. Literally.

It was feeding time and, as was the norm, Rosanna was waiting, impatiently cradled on the lap of one of her King's. This time it was Caius who had his arms around her both cuddling and restraining the wriggling Halfling. Rosanna never liked to wait for her food for very long and the Volturi had soon realized this when she had nearly bit the finger off of one of the Guard who had tried to distract her once with a game.

"She's almost here." Aro murmured out loud for Rosanna's benefit, her ears being of poorer quality than theirs. The Halfling huffed and Caius brought his finger up to her lips and she gnawed on it frustratingly until the Great Doors opened and the humans were brought in. Aro stood up and spoke quickly.

"Welcome friends, to Volterra!"

Quick as a flash, Felix, who brought the Kings' and Queen their food before taking his own, hauled out the freshest of the group and pushed them to their knees in front of them. Rosanna set her sights on a seventeen-year-old girl in a blue and white uniform. She pressed her fingers to the girl's cheek and watched with half-lidded eyes as her fright seeped away to tranquility.

Afterwards, as the Guard was cleaning up the mess Rosanna looked over the teenager's body, interested in her uniform now that her hunger was out of the way. Her keen eyes picked out the corner of a paper in the girl's pocket and she picked it up. It was a brochure for some place called Ms. Hattey's Boarding School for Girls. Rosanna's eyes widened as she read through it and she whirled around and launched herself at the closest King, Marcus, in excitement.

"I've found it! The solution to our tutor problem!" She shoved the brochure into Marcus's face eagerly. He peeled it from his nose and glanced over the writing quickly.

"A Boarding School?" He muttered softly to himself. Aro and Caius drifted towards them curiously.

"Yes! It would solve our problems don't you think? I'll still be getting an education but it has large grounds, a town and even other girls my age!" All three King's stared at her. "Well, my physical age at least." She amended, "Oh please! Can I go!? Can I!?" All three of the Volturi were powerless when Rosanna decided to pull the Puppy Dog Pout but there was still one last issue.

"It's all the way in England."

ACMR

A/N: I decided that I would continue this in a different vein. Rosanna is now at the age (Sort of) Where school is a possibility and I thought that might be a good ground to generate more ideas. I am going to continue it in this story but I might separate it out later when I find a good ending for this story.


	12. Chapter 12

(What happens when a cold, sadistic vampire is suddenly filled with warm, fluffy emotion for a baby? Why, he becomes tsundere of course. ((Lol poor Caius)) For those of you who don't know what that is it is basically a person who is prickly and mean on the outside but softer and sweet inside. But that was four years ago and Rosanna is no longer such a child. Now that she is starting to reach her majority and is much more mature on her outlook in life, the bond is removing the kid gloves. What will it eventually reveal to a child born into such a family as the Cullen's but raised by the Volturi who are "the very essence of vampire kind?")

ACMRACMRACMRACMR

"I have never seen anything more heinous in my entire life." Caius stated flatly, staring around at the room in disgust. Pink seemed to be the dominant color followed by white and some sort of purple glitter.

"That is high praise indeed." Rosanna said from Marcus's arms near the doorway where they and Aro stood waiting for the Headmistress to arrive. Her dark-haired Kings were less amiable towards this decision for Rosanna to attend a School off in England but eventually she had talked them into it with the support of Caius who helpfully pointed out that they were lucky she wanted to attend somewhere close by and that it was a lot easier to cross France and the North Sea to get to her rather than the Atlantic and, quite possibly, the whole of the United States. Rosanna's eyes had lit up at the possibility of schooling in America but by then Aro and Marcus had hastily agreed on Miss Hattey's and the four of them spent the rest of the summer locked in each others arms.

"Sto andando a perdere è così tanto il mio piccolo fiore." Marcus said softly into Rosanna's ear and she turned in his arms to cup his cheek with her hand. Marcus closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the still little palm pressed against his face. Rosanna learned quick that the bond was not only stubborn and exacting, but also wreaked havoc on their emotions in the best and worst ways. For Marcus, who was still working through the black haze of his previous existence, this separation was the hardest and that was what had her feeling the guiltiest about wanting to be schooled here. But Marcus had the same selflessness for his mate as she did for him and if this would put a smile on her little face or complete the child in any way, he would withstand any amount of unreasonable grief or suffering so she could have it. All three of them would.

"I'll miss you too Marcus." Rosanna let her emotions flow through her fingertips and Marcus held her tighter.

"Don't feel bad, piccolo." He murmured. "Caius is right. This way we can see you, maybe not as often as we like but often enough to keep us satisfied and happy." Marcus placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Non sarò mai più felice." Aro said from beside them and Rosanna looked over to see an angry pout on his face. She reached down towards him and Marcus placed her in Aro's arms. He wasn't as tall as Marcus but she didn't have the biggest twelve-year-old body and fit in his arms just fine. Rosanna forewent touching Aro's face with her palm and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her cheek against his. Aro let out an unnecessary breath and grumbled as her thoughts and feelings on this matter seeped into his head.

"Fine, fine." He said, recognizing her guilt and feeling a bit bad himself for making his piccolo fiore sad. "I don't have to be happy about it though.''

Those two taken care of, Rosanna turned to the final King, the most hardheaded, who was glaring a laser hole in the wall. He had taken a seat in one of the waiting chairs with his arms folded against his body and his long-legs crossed at the knee. Aro set Rosanna down and grabbed Marcus's elbow. They both vanished down the hallway. Closing the door with a wooden click, Rosanna approached Caius carefully. She wasn't afraid of him, not at all, but she should still be cautious lest he let loose his formidable temper and rain fire and brimstone down on the Headmistress's office. Rosanna jumped lightly onto his lap, wriggling a bit to get comfortable and laying her head onto his shoulder. Caius shifted and brought his hands up to her cheek and cupped it gently.

Marcus and Aro were both verbal communicators. They liked to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, croon old lullabies to her at night and hold simple, meaningless conversation about whatever she wanted to talk about. Caius, on the other hand, was different. He was most certainly verbal in some areas, sometimes quite loudly, but when it came to communicating with Rosanna, he found himself at a bit of a loss. His type of romance was more physical and strictly off limits to a delicate, inexperienced and underage little Halfling like her. You could say he was more lust driven, used to having a mate in the more primal sense rather than a Mate that he could share thoughts and feelings with. Caius was way out of his depth and intensely private and so was often holed up in his room during the first several months, attempting to sort through the sudden barrage of emotion the Bond had gifted him with. This made him shorter of temper and less controlled and he would lash out at the most random times for the smallest slight. Rosanna hated to see one of _her_ Kings so out of sorts with himself and so approached him in his room one evening. Both Marcus and Aro were on high alert, keeping an eye on their precious mate when she was around their most volatile brother but it was unneeded. Caius emerged from his room five days later, right as rain and calmer than the Brothers had ever seen him. Neither he nor Rosanna said much, though Aro would eventually know what had transpired, and from then on Aro and Marcus let Rosanna deal with his temper.

Back to the present, Caius was moving his thumb in smooth circles on her cheek and she could feel the swirl of emotion radiating from him. Anger, annoyance, fear, worry, sadness, to name a few and Rosanna did her best to send him soothing reassurances and lots of love. They sat this way for several long minutes until she felt his temper die down. Rosanna brought her lips up to Caius's cheek but he had other ideas and turned his head to give her a quick peck on the lips. It was chaste, sweet and mischievous and Rosanna laughed. She lay her head back onto his shoulder and they sat in contented silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I apologize for the delay and shortness of this chapter but many things have happened since the last one. Namely the fact that I was rereading this story as a whole. For years I have prided myself on being a straight A student when it comes to English classes. Yet when I reread this story I was appalled at the butchering job I have done on some of these chapters (It's absolutely horrid). I will now begin the process of correcting these mistakes and perhaps rewriting a sentence or two but I will not change whole paragraphs or rewrite the whole story so no worries. Another thing that happened was me being struck in the head by a new plot for a new Twilight fic. (For some reason I haven't been able to leave Twilight alone lately even though I haven't actually reread the books in a while) The story isn't up yet and might not be for some time while I decide what I want to do with it but when I do post it I expect all of you reading this to go over and read that one too '3' Please. It will be another Volturi and OC fic but this time Marcus will be the focus with some Aro and Caius. I hope that that story will be well received like this one has been. And with my regular, busy schedule, I am looking to post again sometime near Christmas (JK..._')

Now, it is time for me to continue my research on British Boarding Schools since I am American and haven't the foggiest idea where to start with the next part :3

OooOOOooOOOooOOOooO

It was only a few moments later that Aro and Marcus returned to the Office.

"Apologies Brother, for not giving you longer but…" Aro glanced pointedly at Marcus who had snatched Rosanna from Caius's lap and was across the room with her pressed against his chest. Ruby eyes that had before been filled with so much grief, now glared in challenge from over the top of their Mate's curly, bronze head.

"No matter." Caius waved his hand dismissively. "I honestly didn't think I'd get a chance to hold her at all."

Both ancients shared a look, simultaneously joyous over their Brother's return and aggravated with his incessant need to keep their mate to himself.

"Be nice you two." Rosanna lectured and gave them both a stern look at which they both impetuously glanced away from. Marcus nuzzled his face into her hair and let out a contented sigh.

The clack of heels on linoleum from the other side of the Office door caught everyone's attention. The three vampires moved with unnatural speed and soon they were neatly settled onto the chairs with Rosanna still perched on Marcus's lap. The door swung open and in walked the Headmistress, a rather short, 5'4" lady with graying blond hair pulled back in a loose bun. She wore a smart gray suit and pink wire framed glasses that brought out her baby blue eyes.

"Ah! Pardon me for keeping you waiting for so long sirs." She said and headed to her desk.

"Think nothing of it Madame..." Aro stood smoothly and took the Lady's hand. A telltale pink blush spread across the woman's cheeks as she looked at the three handsome men around her. They appeared in their twenties, all three of them, and had smooth, creamy skin (Rosanna noted that her idea to cover her mates' unusually translucent skin with white foundation was a success, Jane, Renata and Heidi had fun too) and noble features. The one holding her hand had long, sleek black hair and sea green eyes (Rosanna thought this shade of contacts suited him.). The one beside him was clearly albino in origin with a shock of white hair and magenta eyes (If they were going for a similar age to each other Rosanna thought that this would be the simpler explanation, she had fun researching albino on the internet with Felix) and the last one on the chair looked more like the first one with wavier black hair and large, soulful dark eyes. (Rosanna was sure this needed no explanation as Marcus was and always will be her Cinnamon Roll). The Headmistress's eyes fell on who she presumed to be her new student, a cute little thing, small for twelve, with curly bronze hair and chocolate eyes. She didn't look to much like the men around her though, maybe a little like the man who held her…

"Now, Ms. Bonham, if we could discuss the particulars of the enrollment?" Aro prompted.

"Ah…yes!" Ms. Bonham got down to business. She retreated behind her desk and straightened a stack of paperwork. She looked up again, a bit uneasily. "I beg your pardon but… what did you say your relationship to the young lady was?"

"She is mine and Caius's niece. Marcus, our brother," He gestured to the man holding the little girl on his lap, "Is her Father."

"Ah…I see. May I ask him a few questions?"

Marcus glanced up at the Headmistress with a misty smile. "Yes, she does take after her Mother, doesn't she?" He tickled Rosanna's sides with his long pale fingers causing her to giggle helplessly against him.

"Please pardon his behavior." Caius interjected at Ms. Bonham's confusion. "He hasn't been the same since the death of his wife…"

"My goodness." Ms. Bonham said, completely oblivious to Aro, who had scooted closer to the papers.

"Yes, such a lively creature, a shame to die so young." Caius mourned. "Little Rosanna was only six when it happened and Marcus was left to raise her alone. My brother and I," Caius gestured to Aro who had slid back into his former place, "being without wives ourselves, decided to help raise her."

"How sweet." Ms. Bonham was completely taken in with the story the four had concocted to explain their relationship. It wouldn't have done to tell the woman that Rosanna was their Mate and future wife. Humans got so bent out of shape at the silliest little things.

Ms. Bonham looked down at the papers on her desk and realized that she had finished filling them out while conversing with the Brothers. She never thought to check over them and filed them along with the rest of the new students.

And so, Rosanna Volturi was registered for her first year of School.

OooOOOooOOOooOOOooO

 **EXTRA AUTHORS NOTE:** I want to label these chapters with something other than numbers but I haven't a clue where to start with them. Any ideas?

 **EXTRA EXTRA AUTHORS NOTE:** If I ever make a Tumblr reference again please unfavorite me or my story :p


End file.
